1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a binding mechanism for providing a pivoting connection for a sports shoe to a board-type gliding device, in particular to a ski, which binding mechanism, in order to provide a pivoting connection for a sports shoe to a board-type gliding device, in particular to a ski, has a first or front retaining element for retaining the font, toe-end portion of a sports shoe, a second or rear retaining element for retaining the rear heel-end portion of a sports shoe, and an elongate connecting element of variable shape between the first and the second retaining element, which connecting element extends underneath the sole of a sports shoe inserted in the binding mechanism.
2. The Prior Art
Patent specification WO 98/58710 A1, for example, discloses a binding mechanism, by means of which a sports shoe can be mounted so as to pivot relative to a ski. This binding mechanism, provided in the form of a touring or telemark binding, comprises a front retaining element for retaining the shoe toe region of a sports shoe and a rear retaining or coupling element for providing a connection to the heel-end portion of a sports shoe. The toe-end retaining element and the heel-end retaining element in this instance are connected to one another by means of a fixed plate. Disposed in the front end portion of this connecting plate is an articulated link extending transversely to the binding longitudinal axis and essentially parallel with the standing plane. This articulated link is disposed directly underneath a bending point of the sports shoe so that the ski binding bends underneath the heel of the foot. This binding mechanism is intended to enable an efficient transfer of force and stability between the user and the ski. The plate connection between the front and rear retaining element is also intended to prevent lateral deviating movements relative to the ski as far as possible and is so above all whenever the heel portion is raised relative to the toe portion during walking movements. Although the walking properties are improved due to the fact that the pivot axis is set back from the tip of the foot, a satisfactory or as natural as possible a walking sequence is nevertheless not possible, even with this binding mechanism.
Patent specification WO 00/29076 A1 filed by this same applicant also discloses a pivotable connecting mechanism for mounting between a sports device and a standing surface of a shoe for a foot of a user. In this instance, the standing surface can be pivoted about an axis extending more or less parallel with the ankle joint of the foot and a part region associated with the toe-region can be moved into a position closer to the sports device. To this end, the sole of the sports shoe rests on a roll-off body with an arcuate, downwardly curved roll-off surface. The standing surface or the sole of the sports shoe in this instance is connected at the front toe-end portion to the roll-off body on the sports device by means of a flexible connecting element which is deformable and able to rebound within a vertical plane. It was also proposed that the connecting element, which constitutes the sole connection between the front part-portion of the sports shoe and the sports device, should be provided in the form of a strap incorporating members, comprising members which can be pivoted relative to the vertical direction and restricted by stops. In particular, the strap of members can be moved in only one direction starting from a longitudinally extended position, in which it is restricted by stops, into a downwardly curved position towards the sports device. Starting from the roll-off body, upwards in the vertical direction, a stop restrictor or an anti-lifting lock is therefore provided, by means of which the connecting element can not be bent upwards beyond a straight orientation. A relative natural motion sequence can be simulated with this flexible connecting element similar to the shape of the roll-off body. To enable the connecting element to effect a downward pivoting movement, however, a roll-body needs to be provided on the sports device which enables a displacement of the toe-end portion of the sports shoe downwards in the direction towards the top face of the sports device. This places high demands on the end-face connecting points of the connecting element with respect to the sports shoe or with respect to the roll-off body, which are subjected to a large amount of stress.
Patent specification EP 0 904 809 A1 filed by this applicant describes another pivotable connecting mechanism between a sports device and a standing surface for a foot of a user. In this instance, the standing surface for the foot of the user is connected to the sports device by means of an articulated link with two transmitting arms extending at an angle and in opposite directions. The end portions of these transmitting arms are connected by articulated joints to the standing surface on the one hand and to the sports device on the other hand. This articulated link permits an advantageous motion coupling between the sports shoe or standing surface and the board-type sports device. The flexibility of the shoe sole or the sports shoe plays only a subordinate role with respect to this binding mechanism.